Bite of destiny
by Scoutess
Summary: Willow was just an ordinary seventeen year old girl, until one night changed her life forever. Disclaimer  I don't own anything related to King Arthur, but I do own characters not recognized from the movies
1. Prologue

**Bite of Destiny**

**Prologue.**

Willow walked down the dark ally way towards the tavern, her long light blue dress flowing behind her. She did not notice the dark figure land behind her until he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against the hard stone wall, brushing away her long blonde hair to revel her slender neck, the figure bent down to place a light kiss on her soft skin, before piecing it with his long fang like teeth. Willow went to scream but found his cold hand covering her mouth. When biting it, all she received was a light chuckle as the figure pulled back. The man smiled, his long fangs glinting in the small amount of moonlight.

"So we have a biter?" he said with a heavy ascent

"I would say bite me, but you already have" she retorted, the man grinned

"Alright love, how about you join me" with that the man grabbed a dagger and hit her in the temple, knocking her out before she could answer….

- - -

Willow woke up with a groan rubbing her head, as her headache subsided. Looking around she found she was lying in a cave, and to her left the figure from the ally way stood watching her. Willow jumped up and moved to the cave wall, as she raised a hand to her neck to feel the warmth of her blood.

"No need to be frightened darling," he said pushing off the wall and walking towards her, as the moonlight hit his face. Willow could see he was a young handsome man, with long black hair and he seemed to have red eyes. "I am Lucas, and I brought you here so you can join me"

"Join you?" Willow asked shakily.

"You will become a vampire, like me. It can get so lonely sometimes" Lucas replied looking thoughtful

"I don't think so" Willow protested shaking her head.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" he chuckled

"That's great to know, but the answer is still n…" Willow was abruptly interrupted as a group of men came running into the cave.

"GET THE VAMPIRES!!!" a man, seeming to be the leader of the group boomed as he charged at them. Lucas hissed at the charging mass of people as he drew his sword. Willow hitched up her dress and ran towards the exit trying to avoid the raiders.

"Where do you think your going missy?" a tall bulky man said as he jumped into her path, blocking the exit.

"Umm, outside… the vampire is in there, see" she replied pointing and trying to make her way around the large man.

"You can't fool me little girl… I know what you are" he said with a snarl.

"No, seriously I'm no…" Willow was silenced as the man plunged his broad sword into her chest. She looked with widen eyes at the man, watching and groaning in pain as he ripped his sword up and then slowly pulled it out. The man watched Willow fall to the ground and then looked up to find all his friends lying on the ground dead.

"You next then?" Lucas said with a smirk as he walked towards the man. The large man looked from his friends to the tall skinny man coming towards him and made a spilt second decision. Lucas laughed lightly as he watched the man ran screaming from the cave, then remembering Willow he dropped his sword and ran to her side to check her wounds. "These are serious… I can't heal you" he said shaking his head and looking at her face now stained with tears.

"I… I don't… want to…die" she whispered reaching her hand out, Lucas caught her hand and whispered back

"I can save you… but…" Lucas paused as he noticed that Willow had passed out, he sat there staring at her. "Ok, I'm doing this for… and me" he added. Lucas bit his wrist and placed it above her slightly open mouth. He watched as the sweet blood started to slowly drip from his wrist and into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bite of Destiny**

**Chapter 1.**

**5 months later**

The knights sat around their fire in the small clearing, talking about the mission they were currently on.

"So Arthur, what are we doing again" Lancelot asked looking at his commander and best friend

"We are escorting some high rank roman guy" Percival said, on the other side of Lancelot

"Why do we have to escort these people, don't they have roman guards" Galahad added…

Meanwhile, not to far away a young blonde woman crouches, drinking the blood of a rabbit she had caught. Her head snapped up as she heard someone approach.

"I don't understand why you insist on animal's blood, there are plenty of humans" Lucas said walking towards her. Willow stood up wiping her mouth and offered him some. He just shook his head and leant against a tree. She shrugged and dropped the rabbit "I see your wearing that dress I got you"

Willow looked down at the black and cream dress that stopped at her knees

"And the boots" she added, showing him her black high heels. He smiled and nodded, then frowned when he smelt smoke

"What is that?" he questioned, with a gleam in his eyes

"Just a few campers, over there" she said with a wave of her hand in the direction the knights were

"And you didn't tell me?" he demanded frustrated, and started walking towards the knights

"Oh no you don't, leave them be" she said grabbing his arm

"But…." He started

"You already had woad today; you don't wanna get fat do you."

"I haven't gotten fat before"

"But you have only had one a night before" Willow added, Breckin sighed and nodded before walking off in the other direction. Willow sighed in relief and started towards the camp. Stepping quietly she moved to the edge of the camp, and watched the group of men. Counting them she realized that there were nine men altogether, she silently climbed the tree she was hiding behind and listened. Willow held her breath and stayed completely still as a young man with dark unruly hair, looked straight at her.

Tristan sat with his back against a tree, so he could see the whole camp. Hearing a slight rustle in the tree on the other side of the camp, he turned his eyes to its branches but seeing nothing turned back to the knights.

"I'm going for a walk…" he interrupted the knights, standing up and walking away from the camp. Seeing this Willow became curious and silently climbed back down the tree, slowly following him. Tristan continued until he reached a stream "why are you following me?" Tristan questioned. Willow breathed in, slightly shocked then sighed stepping out from the shadows

"Better then walking around doing nothing" she commented watching as his hand raised to his dagger. "See I knew you wouldn't trust me no one ever does" she sighed, leaning against a tree as she watched him

"You follow people in the forest at night and you expect them to trust you?"

"Yes, well not everyone you meet is your enemy" Tristan raised an eyebrow

"And what is a girl doing in a forest all by herself?"

"This 'girl' is not all by herself" she replied, resulting in Tristan searching the trees "don't worry he isn't here… currently" Tristan relaxed a bit then watched as the young woman walked over to the stream, and sat down next to it, taking off her black boots and slipping her feet into the water. Willow looked over her shoulder at Tristan "you need to relax, your so worried someone is gonna pop out and attack you" she stated

"These woods are infested with woads" he answered shaking his head, Willow rolled her eyes

"They don't come here… it is said. That there are evil creatures here, which feed on your blood"

"Then why are you here?" Willow sat there staring at Tristan, thinking of what she should say. Until they heard a loud squawk from above. "I have to go" Tristan cleared his throat and turned around

"Good night" Willow called, receiving a wave of his hand. Willow sat by the water as she watched him go.

"Who were you talking to?" Lucas asked strolling over from the other direction

"No one" she answered standing up and placing her boots back on, before they started towards their home. Willow thinking of the man she had just met.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked as Tristan made his way back into the camp and sat down accepting the bowl Dagonet offered.

"Walking" he answered shortly

"Well we just received at note from Lord Jerome, we are to wait here till they arrive tomorrow" Arthur replied, Tristan nodded, thinking of the young woman he had met in the forest, and why he didn't capture her.


End file.
